victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade West
|Portrayed By = Liz Gillies |Birthday = July 26th}} Jade West is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV show Victorious. She sometimes serves as an antagonist to the title character, Tori Vega, but overall, she is still treated as a member of their gang of friends. She appears to be very goth, punk, and very rebellious in her attitude and the way she dresses. She is very mean and equally possessive of her boyfriend Beck Oliver, and tended to get jealous easily, as seen even after she and Beck broke up, although she became less possesive after she and Beck had re-united, in the episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Her jealous and stern attitude may have a connection to her father, as Tori described him as cold and judgmental in Wok Star and poured coffee on Tori's head in the Pilot. She has a thing for scissors and other weird things such as pain (Cat's New Boyfriend), a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur (Freak the Freak Out), and blood (Freak the Freak Out, Tori Gets Stuck, and Prom Wrecker). She also has a fetish for breathing in the fumes of dead people (Car, Rain & Fire). She is an actress (played Olivia in A Film by Dale Squires) and scriptwriter (wrote and produced Well Wishes in the episode Wok Star. She also directed, starred in, and produced her re-audition in Helen Back Again), and is also a singer. Jade's full name is often referred to as Jadelyn West by Fanfiction.net writers. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color': Blue-Green *'Hair Color': Brunette (Season 1); black (Season 2); dark brown (Seasons 3 and 4) *'Trademark': Piercings, tattoos, and blue/green/purple streaks in her hair Jade is a brunette with blue-green eyes and stands at 5'7".'' Her skin is noticeably pale (although she did get a tan and dyed her hair darker for the 2nd season). Jade has a goth-like style, and she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, dark eye makeup, and black accessories (which include a Gears of War bag, combat boots, and jewelry designed by real-life designer Dre Swain, who sells the jewelry which Jade and Trina wear on the show online). These are possibly meant to reflect her rather dark outlook on life. In the Pilot, Jade is slimmer than the other season one episodes. By the 2nd season, her hair has been dyed black. In the 3rd season, her hair is still quite dark but noticeably lighter than when it was 1st dyed black. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Jade has a rebel star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one that has yet to be shown onscreen (Beck mentions that "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a video on TheSlap.com, Tori Takes Requests #2). Jade also has multiple streaks in her hair that change color periodically. Although they were exclusively blue throughout the 2nd season, they have also been blonde, red, pink, green and purple throughout seasons 1, 3, & 4. In season four her streaks are green in the first three episodes, blue in the fifth, and purple in the fourth and sixth. Her birthday is the 26th of July as confirmed on TheSlap (Which also happens to be Liz Gillies Birthday). Jade is jealous, miserable, mean and rude to many people. When she and Beck were dating, she was very jealous and very possessive of him. Despite her tough attitude, she also can get freaked out by a few things, revealed by her reaction to a dog attacking who she thought to be Beck (Jade Dumps Beck), freaking out when Sinjin broke into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky), crying when she learned she was sweating for the first time (Survival of the Hottest), getting scared by Sikowitz in the pool (iParty With Victorious), and hanging onto Beck when the soldiers invaded their Yerbanian hotel (Locked Up!). She doesn't like being told what to do and often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to. However, she seems to obey Beck, and he is the only one able to calm her down and make her at least somewhat polite and nice to other people (ex: Beggin' on Your Knees). She often gets props for her hard work at performing and is a talented actress, singer, dancer, and script writer. Often, her performances are considered "weird" and "disturbing", but most people still enjoy them. She has a macabre sense of humor, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies. It is shown throughout the series that Jade can be quite insecure, which may be part of the reason she is so rude towards people. For example, she often assumed that Beck was cheating on her while they were still together; she was devastated when she briefly broke up with him and he wouldn't take her back, and didn't want anyone "cool" to see her crying (Jade Dumps Beck). She also seems to be worried about her father's opinion of her hopes and dreams and went to great lengths to make him enjoy her play "Well Wishes" in Wok Star. Jade often helps solves the group's challenge. For instance, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she thought of the idea that the "S" would be found in the least popular flavor of ice cream. In Terror on Cupcake Street, she mentioned that the confetti canon would scare the thugs away and it did. Jade hates many things for various reasons, as reflected in her TheSlap segment, What I Hate. She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons) which shows that she may have pollen allergies. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge, and rarely physically hurts someone, besides attacking Tori when she believed she had stolen Beck from her (The Wood), and Cat when she accidentally ripped Jade's eyebrows off (Crazy Ponnie). She said in her profile video that if someone makes her seriously angry "''I won't get in a fight with you, but I will retaliate in a way they'll make you sad for a looong time." She also hates driving in the daylight (Car, Rain, and Fire). Despite her usual personality, she seems to have a bit of a soft side for young kids, as shown on her TheSlap.com segment, "Jade With Tots." In her conversations with preschoolers, although she is still herself, she seems more kind towards the kids. For example, when one of the kids talks too quietly, she loosely says "You have to speak up, sweetheart." Also, when talking to another child, she smiles and says casually, "So I hear you're an artist. Can I see some of your work?" Jade is a tomboy in some episodes. Relationships with Other Characters Beck Oliver (2008-present:Boyfriend) Beck was Jade's boyfriend for over three years, and she was very possessive of him. She doesn't like him talking to or flirting with other girls who she does not know and has trust issues with him. This sometimes irritates Beck; he once deleted his account on TheSlap.com because Jade kept spamming him and "freaking out", but he rejoined after she promised to stop. She has not done this since he re-joined, showing she can make compromises and does love and respect him. Her obsession with Beck is first made apparent in the Pilot, when she sees Tori wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt and immediately misinterprets the action as flirting. Though Jade is usually the one to show love in the relationship, the couple are shown to be mutually in love on multiple occasions such as when Beck says "I never stopped loving you". She dumps Beck briefly in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and quickly wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to asking for help from her frenemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and continue dating. Beck also clearly loves to tease and rile up Jade, either by making her jealous or letting her get carried away by her own theories. This is exemplified in Wi-Fi in the Sky when he doesn't tell her his cheerleader neighbor is only 9 years old. Jade later claims that he does this all the time. In Beck's profile video on TheSlap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. Jade seems to show a softer side when she and Beck are alone, which has been seen on some of their videos on TheSlap. Jade also seems to be meaner and gets into fights with Tori more often when Beck is not there with her. In the newest "Jade With Tots" episode, Beck tells Jade that he loves her. But in The Worst Couple, they break up. After this, they don't interact often, and when they do, they don't seem to get along well. For instance, in How Trina Got In, Jade mocks Beck and says (sarcastically) that he knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy. Additionally, both Jade and Beck act very awkward around each other in André's Horrible Girl, both whispering to a friend that no one told them the other would be there, and they aren't happy about it. It is likely, however, that she still has lingering feelings for him as she looked upset and hurt when she saw Beck hugging Tori and trying to kiss her in Tori Goes Platinum. In the episode, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, they get back together and kiss. (See: Bade) Tori Vega (2010-present: Friend) Jade and Tori's friendship is complicated, and is full of insults and fighting, but it's also one of the closest relationships on Victorious. Jade appears to have had an open rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode, where Tori spilled coffee on Beck and was wiping the coffee off him, then when Jade poured coffee on Tori, then Tori kissed Beck for revenge. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the fourth episode, The Birthweek Song, she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice (though Jade claims this is because she wouldn't want anyone cool to see her in that state). In Freak the Freak Out, Jade tries to use Tori to defeat two stuck-up girls at the Karaoke Dokie after she and Cat were unfairly banned from performing there, indicating that regardless of her hostility toward her, she regards Tori as a worthy performer. In Wok Star, Tori helps Jade produce a play she wrote herself to impress her dad. When her dad admits that Jade's play was excellent, Tori and Jade hug, signaling that the two are now considered friends. In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade helps Tori by forcing her to do the stunt and overcome her fear. In Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tries relentlessly to steal Tori's role in Steamboat Suzy and they seem to be enemies once again. In Prom Wrecker, Tori plans her prome on the same day as Jade's play "Clowns Don't Bounce" by accident, so Jade seeks revenge and tries to ruin Tori's prome. Eventually, Jade's plan backfires. They seem to be back on bad terms, as in Helen Back Again, Jade didn't help Tori get her spot in the school back, in Who Did It to Trina?, Jade blames Tori for her sister's injuries, and in Jade Gets Crushed, Tori states multiple times that Jade is evil. In Tori & Jade's Play Date they work together to revenge against two boys who are annoying them. They finally become friends in Tori Goes Platinum, when Jade sees Tori refuse to kiss Beck because she considers Jade to be her friend and she believes kissing a friend's ex-boyfriend is wrong. Because of this, Jade gives Tori her spot in the Platinum Music Awards back and cheers her on in the audience showing thus becoming friends. Regardless to say, however, Tori and Jade are enemies at times and at times they are also friends. So, let's just say they two girls have a strong sense of the relationship, 'frenemy' but we can't say they aren't friends because they do act like it. (See: Jori) Cat Valentine (2008-present: Best Friend) Despite their very opposite personalities, Jade and Cat are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say, "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is, which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat, saying, "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard, do you think they'd live?" and in A Film by Dale Squires, she uses the fact that she's acting as an excuse to slap Cat's face). Even though Cat unintentionally electrocutes Jade in Rex Dies, Jade is shown as not being extremely upset by it. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which implies that they're very good friends since Jade rarely hugs anyone willingly. They seem to love each other like sisters. In Freak the Freak Out, they sing the song Give It Up together. Jade and Cat often comment on each other's boards on TheSlap. Jade seems to exercise a parental sort of control over Cat and seems to know her very well. Jade admittedly doesn't hate Cat's video profile, and Beck tells Cat how this is a big compliment from Jade. ' ' It seems that Cat knows Jade rather well, as she managed to get Jade a Christmas present she liked. It should be noted that Jade's attitude towards Cat changes depending on the episode or her mood. (See: Cade) André Harris (2008-present: Close Friend) ' ''"And.... that's for you." ''Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. They eat at the same table and talk amongst the same group of people. She does get annoyed by André from time to time, as shown in Beck's Big Break when she is annoyed by him when he is playing music on his keyboard, so she knocked the batteries out of it. On the other hand they seem to be pretty nice to each other, as seen in The Diddly-Bops, where Jade was among the ones trying to console André about losing his record deal. She even pulls Rex's arm off for joking about his situation. In Jade Gets Crushed, André falls in love with Jade, but at the end of the episode, seems to get over her. Also, in The Worst Couple, Jade says something rude to every single character except André. '(See: Jandré) Robbie Shapiro (2008-present: Frenemy) Jade has tortured Robbie during the first series though it has been slowed down since then. She has insulted him and Rex a couple of times, even tearing off Rex's arm with a smirk. In Survival of the Hottest, Jade forces Robbie to give her his water because she is hot and thirsty. She was elated to have Rex die, even with the emotional trauma it would cause Robbie, in Rex Dies. However, her reason was so that Robbie could get over Rex and finally become normal, possibly meaning, in her own way, she cares about Robbie's mental health. They are seen to be at least friendly acquaintances in The Diddly-Bops when Jade compliments Robbie on his song about broken glass, the only character to agree with him on it by saying "I like it". In Wok Star, he shows some compassion for her regarding her play, and confusion at her ways of dealing with stress (i.e.: cutting up a trash can). Yet, he joins in on the plan to make Jade's play better for the opening act. On TheSlap.com, Jade once commented: "Caught myself singing along to Robbie/Rex's song, Forever Baby. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore!" (See: Rade) Trina Vega (2008-present:'' Enemy') Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flyer advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flier and stuffing it down Trina's shirtfront. In Survival of the Hottest, Jade yells bluntly to Trina twice that no one likes her. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittily "talent", making it clear that she doesn't think Trina has any talent, which is probably what most people would say in the matter. She finds Trina's accident in Who Did it to Trina? hilarious, and even uploaded it online. However, In Wanko's Warehouse, she goes with the gang and Jade turns ont Trina as usual. '(See: Trade)' Erwin Sikowitz '(2008-present: Teacher)' Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher in her video profile on TheSlap, and mostly participates in his activities. During "Locked Up" she is the first to react/run over to greet "their favorite teacher". Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although he calls her to be in an improv scene in the "Pilot" and randomly calls on her to be in a Drive-By Acting Exercise, which annoyed her but she did it anyway. Jade was also part of the Diddly-Bops, a children's group that Sikowitz put together for his roommate's son's birthday party. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. In "Sleepover at Sikowitz's", Jade is the first to volunteer to go to Sikowitz's house. Sikowitz always says phrases that start with "Ah, Jade..." giving her an advice or making a comment about her personality. '(See: Jikowitz)' Sinjin Van Cleef '(2010-present; Enemy/Frenemy)' Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In Jade Dumps Beck, when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one boyfriend?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. Also, when the news of Jade and Beck splitting spread, Sinjin and his friend made an attempt to sit with her at lunch, until Jade merely (and loudly) said, ''NO and the two walked away. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's annoyance in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". On TheSlap, he talks about Jade and even writes her poems. This may show he has an unhealthy obsession with her. In Wok Star he helped her with set design. When he tried to talk to her about different kinds of moss to use for the set, she compared it with his hair. He then continued to speak to Jade, which annoyed her and she commanded him to "Go." Before she even finished the word he took off running, showing he always does what she says and greatly respects her (despite him breaking into her house). Tori said it made pee run down his leg. In a video on "The Slap" Sinjin made puppets of him and Jade. He acted as if Jade was in love with him and wanted to dump Beck so she could go out with him. Jade walks into the room to see Sinjin and calmly tells him that is not okay. (See: Sade) Jade's PearProducts *Red PearPhone XT *Red PearBook 4 Songs Solos Season Four Tumblr mec7v3pBiT1rx4je5o2 250dfghjkl.gif|You Don't Know Me performed in (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade). Duets Season One Singing.jpg|'Give It Up' ('''''with Cat) (Freak the Freak Out)|link=Give It Up tumblr_lr0e3hEFhy1r0gg70o1_250.gif Season Three Playdate2.jpg|'Take A Hint' (with Tori) (Tori & Jade's Play Date)|link=Take A Hint TheSlap Ccjh.png|'I Found a Way' (with Cat) (Cat Crashes Jade's House)|link=Drake & Josh Solos in a Group Number Unreleased Songs Season One Untitled (2).jpg|'Forever Baby' (with Tori) (The Wood)|link=Forever Baby Season Two JGC004.jpg|'Okay' (Jade Gets Crushed)|link=Okay Season Three Jade sings.jpg|'Okay' (Tori Goes Plantinum)|link=Okay Back Up Vocals Season Two: *''All I Want Is Everything'' In Locked Up!'' '' **''Singer: Tori '' **'Back Up With:' Cat, André and Trina TheSlap: *''Robbie's Big Toe'' **''Singer: '''Robbie **'''Back Up With: Tori'' *''Strangers on a Bus'' **''''Singer: ''Robbie'' **'Back Up With: 'Cat In Fandom Most fans, such as Bade, Cade, Jori, Rade, Jandré, Sade, etc. shippers, believe that she's just insecure and has a sensitive side that she only shows to Beck (or Tori, or André, or Robbie, or Cat, etc.), and that there is room for character growth. Many of these shippers believe that her dark attitude is because of neglect or abuse of some kind from her family or a bad childhood experience, and acts as a defense mechanism to keep people from getting close to her. This can be supported by her complicated relationship with her father, as shown in Wok Star and Jade With Tots 2. However, some fans of the show think that Jade is mean, overly possessive, controlling, jealous, nasty, possibly evil, a bully, and undeserving of being with anyone. These opposing opinions are the source of many a disagreement on fandoms. Jade's Quotes *''Are you a vegan?'' (The Breakfast Bunch) *''I'm bored now.'' (Cat's New Boyfriend) *''My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle. (Ice Cream for Ke$ha) *''NEVER touch me! (Ice Cream for Ke$ha) *''If someone was pushed off this catwalk, and they landed on the floor really hard, do you think they'd live?'' (Rex Dies) *''Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?'' (Pilot) *'X' marks the spot I'd like to punch! (Pilot) *''Please go run in front of a bus!'' (Pilot) *''Can't wait for our fight....scene''. (Stage Fighting) *''But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gouged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? (The Birthweek Song) *''And what does it say? Maybe, "Hi Beck! My daddy just got richer and I got prettier, let's make out!" (Jade Dumps Beck) *''Beck's always saying how he wants a dog. Uh, a rottenheimer!'' (Jade Dumps Beck) *''No one likes you!'' (Jade to Trina in various episodes) *''Having fun there?'' (Survival of the Hottest) *''Okay, something's dripping on me. Something's dripping on me! What's going on, what's happening?!'' (Survival of the Hottest) *''Tori, come out to plaaaay!'' (Cat's New Boyfriend) *''Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table, because if it is, what button do I push?!'' (Robarazzi) *''Ducks, man I hate ducks!'' (The Wood) *''Janitor's car, feel the wrath!'' (The Wood) *''Enjoy my monkey fur!'' (Freak the Freak Out) *''Yeah! We're clapping because it's over! (Freak the Freak Out) *''We did this for money! (The Diddly-Bops) *''I write what I feel!'' (The Diddly-Bops) *''"I'm not going away, and you can't just say no."'' "No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" (Tori and Jade, The Great Ping Pong Scam) *''Read the phone Tori, read the phone!'' (The Great Ping Pong Scam) *''Here, I'll playfully punch your arm as if we were friends.'' (Wok Star) *''Well! Aren't you two having a fun time eating raisin bran together? Just be careful Mr. British Man, because who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continues.'' (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) *''MOVE THIS CAR!!!'' (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) *''I'm just saying, any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something.'' (Beggin' on Your Knees) *''You must feel pretty stupid right now.'' (Beggin' on Your Knees) *''And, he keeps deleting all my very creative negative comments!'' (A Film by Dale Squires) *''Even I feel bad!'' (A Film by Dale Squires) *''Uh oh! Look's like Tori Vega's prome has turned in to one big boopity boo!'' (Prom Wrecker) *''Yeah, if you get sick...or go missing...or get hit by a BUS! (Tori Gets Stuck) *''Maybe he locked himself in a dark closet because you forced him to go see a play that made his whole life seem like a big fat pile of garbage. ''(Tori Tortures Teacher) *''I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening! (Terror on Cupcake Street) *''I will pop your head like a zit.'' (Terror on Cupcake Street) *''Yes, a terrible, hilarious accident. That now has seventeen hundred views! (Who Did it to Trina?) *''No! Fifteen years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing! (Tori the Zombie) *''Starting with the pretty girl.'' (A Christmas Tori) *''Where are the babies? (Tori Gets Stuck) *''When you get old, your butt sags. ''(The Breakfast Bunch) *''So, why did you dump her? '' (Cat's New Boyfriend ) *''How is it that I'm playing the dumb girl? ''(The Blonde Squad) *HAMMER TIME! (The Gorilla Club) Trivia *Jade many times broke the law but didn't get in trouble, such as in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and Tori Gets Stuck. *Jade has mentioned in The Diddly-Bops that she has a grandfather whose nose got "blown off in war". *Jade's father (who appeared in Wok Star) reportedly hates all things having to do with performing, and thinks they are stupid. She claims that he hates her guts, and does not seem to interact with him very often, as when they chat after her play they share only a few awkward words. He does not seem to smile or laugh, and Jade remarks that she has never seen him "so happy" before. *Jade's locker is next to Robbie's locker. *Jade and Tori are the only girls to have colored highlights. *Jade has used 4 highlight colors overall in the show (Blue, Green, Pink, and Purple). *Jade also sometimes mixes her highlights (Purple and Blue on Pilot and iParty With Victorious, Green and Blue in Season 2). *Jade is the only person to have a lot of dislikes (as mentioned on The Wood). *Jade has a black purse made out of monkey fur (Freak the Freak Out). *Jade is possibly a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage (Cat's New Boyfriend), said she would love it if she exploded (Survival of the Hottest), and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt (post from TheSlap.com). She has posted "This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. Just found out that song 'Killing Me Softly' is actually a really sweet song." (on TheSlap.com). Also, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *Jade likes blood because in Freak the Freak Out, Cat asked Tori what was on her arm, and when Tori said it was Trina's mouth blood, Jade said, "Cool," with fascination. Also, in Tori Gets Stuck Jade says to take a lot of blood from Tori and send whatever they don't use to her house. *Jade was called a "gank" three times in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" by Tori, André, and Mr. Sikowitz. It was implied that Beck thinks she is one too, since when André said "She can be a gank." He replied: "You have no idea." *According to The Wood, it is shown that Jade (and Tori) knows how to speak and sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish when she and Tori push Festus home in a wheelbarrow. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade says her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Jade said she actually felt bad when André's cousin attacked Dale on national TV, after he ''did give credit to the group for the short film. *She also appears to have a liking for butterflies, based on the fact that she has a collection of butterflies in her room and has been shown to have a black notebook with pink butterflies on it. *Jade often impersonates Tori with a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. *Jade loves to drink coffee and drinks it black with two sugars. She is often seen holding a cup of it at the beginning of an episode. Jade says she loves coffee so much that she wants to marry a man that is "like coffee", in her What I Love video on TheSlap.com. *It's said in Ice Cream for Ke$ha that Jade didn't have a happy childhood. It's also said that her favorite toy, when she was a child, was a hammer. *In Wok Star Jade shows a nice, respectful attitude towards Mrs. Lee until she tries to change Jade's play and ideas. This shows Jade can be completely hostile-free towards people until they tick her off. *Jade likes scaring babies (mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck). *Jade loves hot tubs/jacuzzies because they feel like she has been kidnapped by witches and they are using her to make human soup, according to the crossover with iCarly. *She hates birthdays, except her own. She said that it was her birthday on July 26th. Liz Gillies (the actress who portrays Jade) also was born on July 26th. *Jade is somewhat of a heavy sleeper, as seen in Locked Up!. *It is mentioned in the TheSlap video "Jade With Tots 2" that her father has a "new wife". *Jade is the captain of the ping-pong team in Hollywood Arts in The Great Ping-Pong Scam, although she is never seen playing ping-pong against anyone before. This is probably because she founded the team. *Jade is the only one who's not afraid of Helen, the new Hollywood Arts principal. *Jade seems to like making up her own scripts for plays that is either dark or scary (shown in Wok Star, Helen Back Again, and Prom Wrecker). *In Jade Gets Crushed, Tori shows that Jade likes scary, sad, or tragic movies. Also, she claims that "beef makes her puke", which may or may not be true. *According to Jade Dumps Beck, Jade has her driver's license. This was also proven in Car, Rain & Fire, Driving Tori Crazy, Opposite Date, and Three Girls and a Moose. *She dislikes like the Sesame Street theme song (Terror on Cupcake Street). *She has a neighbor whose house she eggs every Halloween. *She says that most people think she loves Halloween, but in reality, there's a lot of things she doesn't like about it. This may be also a part of Jade's hate for October. *It is possible that she lives in a shady neighborhood. This is shown on TheSlap.com. The man who lives across the street from her was arrested and she is the one who usually eggs her neighbor’s house. *It can be assumed that she lives with her mother at least some of the time, as she says that her mother let Cat into her house (Cat Crashes Jade's House). *Surprisingly, she doesn't seem to mind shopping, However according to Beck, she only likes to try on black clothing. However, she doesn't really like Black Friday. *Jade is one of the four main characters (with Tori, Robbie, and André) who have never been absent for an episode. *In Wi-Fi in the Sky, there is a shot of Jade's laptop. It has a spiderweb with a spider coming down from it as a decal. *Jade mentioned that her father has called the police on her at Thanksgiving. *She used to spend Thanksgiving with Beck and once made his family cry by saying grace before dinner. *Even though Jade is assumed to be the toughest, she has cried twice on the show; once when Beck would not get back together with her (Jade Dumps Beck), and once when she realized she was sweating for the first time (Survival of the Hottest). *She is able to compose song lyrics, as shown in Jade Gets Crushed. *Jade is good at doing funny voices, as seen not only by her impersonations of Tori but also in several Slap videos and during Sikowitz's classes like in The Bird Scene and Helen Back Again. *According to Beck's New Year's Eve status update of 2011, Jade calls New Year's Eve parties "Death of number of the past year parties". *She doesn't go in the ocean because she is afraid of dolphins, due to a traumatic experience she had in 3rd grade. *According to a picture on TheSlap, she likes older guys. *According to one of her Slap updates, she had to wear a pink dress for a role, and apparently quit because of it. *She hates you if you are eating mustard and wearing pink colored clothes. (Said so on TheSlap) *She also does not like having hair cut. For her, it is such a waste of time. (Said so on TheSlap) *Jade seems to be rather fond of licorice since she cuts off a pretty long piece of Cat's "bra-candy" for herself whilst not paying much attention to how long the others' (Beck and André) pieces are. In addition she smiles and pleasurably chews on it. *In addition she seems to have a sweet tooth in general. As mentioned on the show she drinks her coffee with two pieces of sugar and as Tori offered her a muffin in Car, Rain & Fire, she didn't hesitate in accepting the offer opposing to her usually skeptical personality. *She has a Gears of War messenger bag. *Out of all the characters, she has the third most amount of fans on TheSlap, behind Cat and Tori. She has over a million fans. *Her favorite Hollywood Arts teacher is Sikowitz according to TheSlap. *Her Screen name is 'ScissorLuv'. *In Stage Fighting, a girl who accidentally threw a cup of water at her begged her, "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. *She finds objects, which are found rather disturbing by others (like blood), are "cool" and thinks it's "really funny" when a monster in a movie rips out a girl's eyes. *In Survival of the Hottest, Jade claims she doesn't sweat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with a temperature of 110 degrees. She denies it at first, but when Beck yells at her and tells her that she really is sweating, she starts to cry. It is assumed she hasn't sweated knowingly until this incident. * In Wi-Fi in the Sky, it is shown she has a collection of dead butterflies and several things in jars in her room. One may be the lump of fat she got from a doctor in Rex Dies. *Jade seems to be very rebellious towards her parents. To illustrate this: In Wok Star, her dad told her to get rid of her piercings and she openly refused, and in her profile video, she said her mother told her not to get her face pierced, but she did anyway (45 minutes later). *In Cat's New Boyfriend, she makes Tori feel awkward whenever Daniel and Cat are around acting lovey-dovey. She may have been trying to show Tori how she felt in the Pilot when Tori stage-kissed Beck. *Jade is an superbly talented singer which was made apparent in the episode Freak the Freak Out when she sang a duet with Cat in a karaoke contest, but this is not the first time she sang on the series. She sang in the series for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. * Although Jade has a dark personality, she doesn't like being thought of as "scary" or "freaky" as shown in various episodes of "Jade With Tots", A Film by Dale Squires, and Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Her locker is colored in black with multiple kinds of scissors pasted on it. *She doesn't seem to get along with any of her family members. According to her, her father hates her and has called the cops on her, she seems to disrespect her mother and has called her "stupid" quite a few times, her grandma doesn't approve of her style, she once locked her cousin in a closet, she seems to think of her stepmother as annoying because she takes up all her father's attention, and she enjoys listening to her brother panic. *Jade seems to like pain. In Cat's New Boyfriend, she was disappointed when learning that the foot-smoothing fish don't cause pain. She also said on TheSlap that she got a haircut that didn't even hurt, so it was a waste of time. And in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she said she was in pain, but not the "good kind." *She likes locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there. *She has a little brother (could possibly be a step-brother or half-brother). (Stated in "Jade's What I Love.") *In Locked Up! she shows everyone a dead lizard. When Tori asks if she found the dead lizard in her bed, Jade replied, "It's dead now". This might mean that she's not scared of lizards, bugs or other reptiles and creatures. *In the What Jade Loves! video, she says that she loves bunnies. *In her "What I Love" video, she says she loves scissors. She also showed her favourite pair of scissors and said she liked the sound of it. Also, her locker is covered with scissors. Gallery External Links *Jade's slap page *Elizabeth Gillies Wikipedia West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade West, Jade